Harry Potter and the Great Dark Lord
by snl89
Summary: This is my first fan fic. It prob. wont turn out THAT good... but, anyway, hope you like it!
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter and the Great Dark Lord/ chapter 1  
  
Back at the Dursley's  
  
It was yet again another average day for Harry Potter, that started with a rather annoying series of bangs on his bedroom door, and his scrawny Aunt Petunia shouting at him violently to get up, and make breakfast for their perfect little angel Duddly. Of course to Harry, Duddly was the furthest from perfect that you could possibly get.  
  
"Coming", Harry responded obediently as he threw on a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt that were 2 times his size, being that they had used be Duddly's and Duddly was the perhaps the fattest boy that you could ever come across.  
  
Harry Potter was by no means a welcome member of the Dursley household, nor did he enjoy being there. This was because Harry was not exactly what you would call an average 14-year-old boy. No, Harry Potter was a wizard, and a rather famous wizard at that. In fact the only reason that he was with the Dursley's at all was because his parents had been murdered by the most evil wizard of all time, Voldemort, and he had no place to go for the summer vacation. During the rest of the year, Harry was able to stay with his own kind, at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. At Hogwarts, he had friends, and although he had quite nearly been killed by Voldemort himself over the last four years at Hogwarts, he still would rather be there than with the Dursleys, who were the furthest from magical as you could possibly get.  
  
"Make something special today," Uncle Vernon said slyly as he walked in the room. "Duddly is going to get his drivers permit later". He said this with a kind of sweetness as pride in his voice that he had never given Harry.  
  
"You know," Harry replied hopefully. "If I could learn to drive, you would never need to take me to Kings Cross anymore." He was careful not to mention anything about Hogwarts, as this would have caused Uncle Vernon to go crazy, which would result in "NO" for an answer. Unfortunately, Harry's expectations were correct, even when he didn't mention Hogwarts.  
  
"Are you crazy boy?" Uncle Vernon shouted rather rudely in reply to a mere statement.  
  
"It was only a suggestion", Harry said, not surprised about his Uncle's reaction. "Besides, Duddly goes to Smeltings on the same day, and I was just thinking that it would probably be easier for you if you didn't didn't have to make that dreadful stop to Kings Cross every year." He was getting rather good at maneuvering around all of the Dursleys rules and regulations. Unfortunately, not as good as he had hoped.  
  
"No. The answer is no. End of discussion. Come on my little tike! Time to go get your permit!" Were Uncle Vernon's last remarks before marching out the door with a smirking Duddly behind him.  
  
Over the years, Harry had become a lot less afraid of standing up to his relatives, but he could see that this argument would go no where. Ordinarily, this probably would have disappointed any normal teenage boy, but being a wizard, there were other ways of transportation, and Harry didn't really see the point in going any further with Aunt Petunia about it. He just silently finished the bit of toast that he had made for himself, and headed back upstairs to see if any owl post had arrived. Tomorrow would be Harry's birthday, and he wished that he could for once spend it with his friends Ron and Hermionie, instead of with the horrible Dursleys.  
  
When he got up to his room, Harry found a brilliant surprise.  
  
  
  
***Authors Note***  
  
Okay, this is my first time writing a fan fiction and I know it's kinda boring now, but I am starting on the second chapter which will be more interesting right after I post this one. I know the chapters are really short, but I kinda made that on porpoise because I know that at least I kinda like to read little sections of big books at a time and not 10 page long chapters of a book at a time. More to come! I promise! You can comment if you want also! :)  
  
OK, well hope you like it so far! 


	2. A Surprise Birthday Present

Harry Potter and the Great Dark Lord/ chapter 2  
  
A Surprise Birthday Present  
  
There, sitting on Harry's bed were not only a big pile of birthday presents, but also Ron and Hermoinie!  
  
"That took you long enough! We were waiting for you for about 20 minutes!" Ron explained.  
  
"Guys, what are you doing hear?" Harry asked excitedly!  
  
"We've come to give you these," Hermionie pointed to the presents on Harry's bed , "and also to give you a Dursley free birthday!"  
  
Harry, suspecting that they had probably come to collect him and take him to Ron's house for his birthday, implied cautiously, "Er- how exactly are we going to get to the Burrow this time?" Harry had gotten the Weasleys into quite a lot of trouble over the past 3 years because of the fact that they had broken some rules of wizarding in rescuing him from the Dursleys.  
  
"Oh, well actually" Hermionie stated with a glimmer in her eyes, "We're not going to the Burrow until next week. We're going somewhere else first."  
  
"Where are we going?" Harry questioned suspiciously.  
  
"Only the best place in the world of course, you might say that it's our home away from home," Ron implied, and Harry understood. But how on earth had Hermoinie and Ron persuaded Dumbledore to let them stay at Hogwarts, when nobody had ever been allowed to stay there during the summer holidays before?  
  
"How on earth did you persuade Dumbledore to let us stay at Hogwarts for a week?" Harry replied, utterly amazed! Ron and Hermoinie still had that same glimmer in their eyes, and Harry knew that they were both trying to figure out how to state their answer so that it sounded special.  
  
"Well, it took a long time. I'm telling you, though, Harry, you're definitely Dumbledore's favorite student. We just kept on asking him, and he spoke to the Ministry of Magic, and they agreed that since you live in such horrid conditions, it wouldn't hurt to have three kids at Hogwarts during the vacation. We have the entire castle all to ourselves for next week!" Hermoinie explained so excitedly that Harry thought that she would jump up and shout "YES!" any time now.  
  
"Pretty cool, eh?" Ron said, almost as happy.  
  
In a state of complete consternation, Harry replied with a simple, "yeah!" This was by far the greatest way that he was ever going to spend his birthday, but there was just one thing that was nagging him, and destroying his complete happiness. "There's just one tiny little problem," Harry indicated to his friends.  
  
"What is it?" Hermoinie asked, sounding a little bit taken aback.  
  
"Well, I very much doubt that the Dursleys will let me go with you guys" he explained gloomily, although Ron and Hermoinie didn't look nearly as disappointed.  
  
"Has that ever gotten us down before?" Ron said, obviously surprised that Harry would pay so much attention to that problem. Ron was in fact right. Harry had been rescued by the Weasleys two times before this, and both times, no matter what had happened with the Dursleys, he had always managed to make a narrow escape. Plus, there was no doubt a back up plan to this whole thing, so Harry decided to forget about the Dursleys, and have some fun while he could.  
  
"Ok. So, what now? Are we going to be able to get the Hogwarts Express?" Harry implied pointedly.  
  
"We've got it all worked out!" Hermoinie re-assured him. "We'll collect all of your things, and you can go tell your aunt and uncle that you've been invited to you're friend's house, and tell them simply that you'll not be bothering them for the rest of the summer! If their at all reasonable, they will buy it! After that, we'll get a muggle taxi to Kings Cross. The train is scheduled to arrive at 10:00, which means we have an hour to do all that. We'll arrive at Hogwarts at around 5:00 tonight. We'll eat lunch on the train, and dinner a few hours after we arrive. The only person who will be accompanying us throughout the week is Dumbledore!"  
  
"Sounds like a plan!" said Harry, more happy and more impressed than he had ever been in his life. He was finally getting to spend his birthday with his friends, and at the one place that really felt like home!  
  
  
  
*****Author's Note*****  
  
Ok, sorry it took so long to write this. I hope it is sounding good so far! 


End file.
